


Collared

by Casisnotonfire



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Butt Plugs, Collars, Fucked Up, Insane Shizuo, Kidnapping, M/M, Mind Break, One Shot, Pet Play, Poor Izaya, kitten play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9341231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casisnotonfire/pseuds/Casisnotonfire
Summary: It has been nine months since the disappearance of Orihara Izaya. No one cares enough to look for the detested informant, many now leading much happier lives without him interfering.Heiwajima Shizuo is by far the happiest of them all, only ever getting into fights when his job called for it and living out a peaceful existence.What people don't know is that the fake blond is the cause of Izaya's sudden departure, having trained the raven into his perfect pet.Izaya still holds out hope of escaping, but with his mind slowly becoming that of a cat's he begins to realize the futility of his plans.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little oneshot c:
> 
> Enjoy~!

The sound of a shower turning on opened up two groggy crimson eyes. A mop of pitch black hair covered the bright red orbs for a second as a small man lifted himself up so that he was sitting on his haunches.  With a tired yawn, a tiny raven shook his head slightly so that his dark bangs got out of his line of sight. 

He could use his hands but feared of being caught on the camera looking down on him from the corner of his room. 

Well, it wasn't actually his room. Nor his house, for that matter.

It was a very tidy and elegant place, especially the main bedroom where he currently was spending his time in. A master bed was stationed in the corner of the room, a freshly ironed bartender suit laying on top of the made covers. However, he wasn't allowed on it. Going on any furniture was strictly forbidden. Instead, the raven was sprawled out on the vacuumed white carpet, surrounded by yarn balls and a red teddy bear.

He remembered hating the bear with all his being upon arrival but after awhile he started enjoying the company, even if it was just a toy.

A soft jingle from shaking his head made the man look down to see the usual velvet red collar with a gold bell clipped onto it wrapped around his snow white neck. Although very uncomfortable at first and rather annoying considering the constant noise, he got used to it. Hell, making it ring was a fun activity to do since he wasn't allowed much else. 

 

The door to the bathroom opened, making two wary crimson eyes look up. A tall man with obviously bleached blond hair smiled down at him, only wearing a towel around his waist. Well, it was more than the raven had. He couldn't remember the last time he wore anything on his body besides the red collar.

"Ah, Izaya. You're up early. What's the rush?" Shizuo bent down and patted the top of Izaya's head, brown eyes friendly as he asked the question. 

Izaya opened his mouth as he prepared to reply....and meowed. He knew better than to speak by this point and honestly, he wasn't sure if he even could anymore.

Chuckling, Shizuo ruffled Izaya's hair happily, the approval in his light eyes obvious. It was hard to believe that the man could be this kind when the memories of being tortured for months were still burned into the ex informant's mind.

Not that he was punished anymore. No, Izaya learned very well to never misbehave and always act exactly how the blond wanted him to.

 

It had been confusing at first, the raven thinking it was all a joke. After all, who would actually make a human their pet cat? As more time progressed though, Izaya realized that simply was not the case. 

He wished he knew how much time had passed. The ex informant was able to keep count for the first two weeks but lost track after that, everyday the exact same as the other.

The sound of his own stomach rumbling brought the small man out of his thoughts. Shizuo laughed, shaking his head in amusement. 

"Yes, I suppose it is time to eat. Come on then, let's get you some breakfast before I go out for work." The bodyguard smiled, quickly taking off the towel around his waist so he could get dressed. He had no shame when showing he body. Why would he? The raven was just an animal.

 

Izaya had gotten used to seeing his captor do many private things, at first being appalled by how easily the man disregarded his presence but gradually growing numb. It was common to see Shizuo masturbate to porn or listen to him talk about perverted things with his boss, Tom, who visited the house often.

No one knew he was imprisoned here, Shizuo locking him in the basement whenever company was over. The first few times he was down there Izaya had desperately screamed out so that someone could hear him, just maybe. Unfortunately, no one ever did seem to hear him except Shizuo and he was always brutally punished after the guest had left.

It was only after Izaya had finally stopped calling out for help that the brute informed him the basement was soundproof and there was a camera watching his every move down there. Izaya couldn't bring himself to care by then.

Waiting patiently as the blond got dressed, Izaya fidgeted slightly as the plug inside his ass accidentally turned the wrong way. It wasn't really uncomfortable anymore though. One got used to the feel of a butt plug inside them after a long time. A sleek black fake cat tail was attached to it, making it seem like he truly was part feline. The only period of time he was ever allowed to be free from it was when his captor gave him a bath. Izaya decided that was his favorite time of the day despite being cleaned with shampoo meant for cats. At least it repelled fleas, quite ironic though in his opinion.

The bodyguard stood up, fully dressed in his bartender suit and shot another smile down at Izaya. He gestured for the black-haired man to follow and left the bedroom for the kitchen. Izaya walked after him on all fours, having grown used to constantly crawling around. It was easier than walking for him these days.

 

He entered the kitchen to see Shizuo already sitting at the table, eating a bowl of cheerios. Izaya licked his lips, remembering the taste of cereal between his teeth. It had been a long time since he'd had anything like that. Or human food for that matter.

Crawling over to the corner of the kitchen, Izaya looked down at his two bowls on the floor. Both were filled right to the top, one with dry cat food and the other with plain water. The ex informant simply bent his head down and ate the food before lapping up some of his water. 

He remembered starving himself when he was first brought here by Shizuo, clinging to his pride. Izaya recalled telling himself he would die before eating cat food. Unfortunately, after a week of absolutely nothing, the man's hunger won over his pride and he ate it eagerly. 

Izaya was disgusted by how it tasted at first, wondering how he could actually survive on something so awful. Time wore on though and now the man looked forward to his meals, always wanting something to fill his stomach. Shizuo made sure his pet didn't gorge himself though, putting the exact amount he needed. 

 

In all honesty, Izaya had settled in with his life as a cat. He no longer saw himself as a God anymore, just barely being able to see himself as a human. He didn't hate Shizuo, not even with everything the man had done to him. Izaya still wished to someday return to his old life but didn't see it as even a possibility anymore. No matter, thoughts like that were too complicated for him to sort out these days.

"I've got to go to work now, Izaya. I'll see you when I get home." Shizuo stroked the raven's back, making Izaya arch it for more as he purred. The blond patted his pet's head before exiting the house, leaving for the day and not coming back until evening. 

Izaya padded into the living room and laid down on the carpet, feeling tiredness wash over him again. He had been up for a few hours after all. Curling up, the man closed his eyes and fell fast asleep.

 

This wasn't so bad.

 


End file.
